SAFF - Multiverse 11 Universe List
The multiverse of Story Arc Forum Fight is composed of a series of Rings all surrounding a Core universe. Ring 0 - The Core There is only 1 Universe in this category. Universe 0 - Reality Our universe's equivalent in fiction. You know what it's like, but beyond it is a mystery to its inhabitants. It is protected from the rest of the Multiverse by a powerful shield known as the Fourth Wall, from which no entities can enter or exit. It is one of four universes to not be destroyed in the wake of the collapse of the tenth multiverse. This universe is completely unknown by all other universes, and this universe's inhabitants are completely unaware that writing fiction creates other universes outside the Fourth Wall. It is also one of the universes suspected to be absent of Mana, due to the fourth wall. Ring 1 - The Prime Universes There are 18 Universes in this category. Universe 1 - Primordia Considered to have been the first universe ever created - even before Universe 7. It is a reflection of what the first Multiverse was once like - peaceful. All beings that roam this Universe are benevolent, and it contains examples of beings once thought extinct - including Prismoids, Gecksters and Barbanids, which recently regained sentience through the help of Prometheus. Evil is unknown, if not absent, from this Universe. Like Universe 0, it is surrounded by a shield, and although it was strong enough to survive the disaster, it is not strong enough to prevent entities from entering and leaving the universe. Universe 2 - Fantasia This universe is the latest descendant of an ancient lineage, which has exchanged hands many times through reincarnations and new creators. As is, Fantasia belongs to Anima, whom has turned it into a universe of magical wonders and striking colours. It is governed by nine great beings, whom seed planets with World-Trees to conduct Mana, and therefore enable magic. The majority of Fantasia residents are trained in magical skills, such as Magic Missiles, Metamorphosis, Greater Teleports, Fireballs and Wand Disarmament. There is a small subset of planets in Fantasia that reject magic and instead use Technology. These planets are considered as strange, or even abominable, by the inhabitants of other planets. Notable inhabitants include: Atsuko Kagari, Eliza Strobel, Morticia Eclipse. Universe 3 - Doctrina In direct contrast to the above, Doctrina is a one-man project, created by Otherspace. This Universe is a heavily scientific universe, with focus placed on the advancement of research. It has little in the form of unexplainable phenomena, and little in the extent of mana. What little magic there is in this universe operates similarly to the magic of Universe 2, and is considered strange at best. Any magical beings that have spawned inside this universe are immediately seen as supernatural anomalies, and are to be contained within special containment facilities immediately, if not outright exterminate them. The existence of such paranormal entities are kept secret from the public, for the mere knowledge about their existence is enough to plunge the universe into chaos. Universe 4 - Enigma A shadowy universe. Once a center of nobility and a stronghold of truth, this universe has been broken down and cracked apart by extraterrestrial arrivals, and has since become a universe where secrecy, deception and corruption are the main values. The ruling elite are the Shadow Council - an order of beings who manipulate the "independent" councils of the universe and control all supply and demand. Universe 5 - Equinox A universe of equals. A universe where opposing forces coexist. For example, elemental beings composed of both fire and ice. However, this also means that good and evil in this universe are unbelievably friendly to each other despite their polar opposite ideals, and they never get in each other's way. For this reason, the villains never commit atrocities inside this universe, while the heroes will never interfere with their business due to their friendship. Universe 6 - Mundus The Injustice Universe, the subject of Chapter 9 of Story Arc Forum Fight. Mundus's Earth, known as Earth-416, was a dystopian nightmare, with corrupt forces prevalent openly - but after the redemption of Injustice Superman, it has started to see a major shift in attitude, turning from corrupted to righteous and true, and has formed a government known as the Terran Republic in a matter of a hundred years. There are still movements from the shadows to return Mundus to its former state - specifically, by Injustice Saitama and Mastiff Tremor. Universe 7 - Cosmos The Story Arc Universe, the subject of the majority of Story Arc's Chapters, and the home universe of humanity. It was the former location of the Corpse of Gaia, which became the first Earth, prior to its destruction by Pixelcat. It is home to the planets of Earth, Mars, Centaurus, Cactusa, Avalice, Murran, Obsidia, Vulcanus, Hansha, Chaloid, Viridis, Radia and Manawa, alongside many more. Universe 8 - Profectus A universe inhabited by strained and worked-out minds. Each and every day for inhabitants of this universe, no matter which race, is "Work, Eat, Work, Sleep". They see work as essential to life, and consider those whom wish for vacation as insane. Universe 9 - Avernus A universe where trillions of sapient beings are killed by frequent disasters and malevolent gods on a daily basis, and the local heroes are too weak to stop them. Thus, this universe puts on an emphasis on the survival of the fittest. In this universe, it is not the strongest nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is most adaptable to change. Universe 10 - Viscera Also known as "That one universe of flesh", this universe takes a high focus on organics, with both technology and magic being seen as abominable by its inhabitants. It is the origin of SCP-610 - the Flesh that Hates, and.visitors to Viscera have been reported as returning with strange organic formations covering their bodies. An even smaller amount returned as ill with SCP-610. Universe 11 - Praetor A universe of heroes and villains. Supervillains and cosmic threats are very commonplace within this universe, forcing this universe to regularly churn out heroes to combat them. Heroes in this universe are treated akin to celebrities of the human world, for they must keep their reputation in check if they care about fortune and fame. Universe 12 - Chronos The place of the murder of Lucy, and thus the birth-place of Aether. This universe is the birthplace of one of the most complex technologies in the known Multiverse - Time Travel, a technology that can modify the past of almost anything. Universe 13 - Antifica A universe indescribable to most. A universe where the laws of the universe are flipped on their heads, to create Chaos, Chaos. Forged when two matter and anti-matter universes collided, this universe was the birth-place of two creators: Abraxas, whom was close to the center-point of the collision, and Boraus, whom was the result of the collision itself. Universe 14 - Angelica Heaven, Olympus, Paradise. The land of the winged humanoids known as Angels - a sentient race loyal to the creators, and help them on whatever they desire. It was the only universe unaffected by the great loss of sentience that was inflicted on the seventh multiverse. Just because Angels are supposed to be loyal to the creators does not mean that they all are, however. A notable rebellious Angel is the anti-creator Zerach Maxar, whom was formerly assigned to Gabe Newell. Universe 15 - Draconis The true body of Regulus. This universe is the home universe of the Celestial Dragons - a race of half-mammalian, half-reptilian humanoids that are among the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Universe 16 - Megalos A universe that can be considered an inverse world. Planets are concave rather than convex, stars occur inside planets rather than outside of them, and beneath the dirt lies other planets. This universe has provided the exact conditions for giant, mole-like creatures that devour the planet's stars known as Gargoliths. Universe 17 - Hades Hell, The Underworld, The Pit. The core from which all demons spring from. It is divided into layers, known as the Nine Circles of Hell, which has a tenth layer that hasn't been spoken by those who have been there and returned. Universe 18 - Quietus No life signs detected. Suspected to be a rare dead universe, with no lifeforms inside of it. Ring 2 The ring that surrounds the Prime Universes. Consists of 24 universes in total, from Universe 19 to Universe 42, which are spaced further apart from each other than the universes in the first ring. Universe 19 - ??? Universe 20 - ??? 7-esrevinU - The Olliverse Main article: The Olliverse The first of many universes not based on the standard atomic system. The Olliverse is the home universe of the majority of the stickmen and was single-handedly created by Adobe, somehow. The Olliverse is one of the few that is split up into separate 'realms' - another notable universe split up into realms being the Voxeliverse. Notably included in the realms of the Olliverse is its own version of Limbo, a place of broken matter from various universes, where nothing but Monoliths lurk. Universe 22 - ??? Universe 23 - Factorem Once a universe very similar to U-0, the creation of a sapient A.I. known as Skynet on a single planet resulted in all organic lifeforms in the universe being wiped out by its dictatorship. It is now barren and empty - all of its material were used in the production of Skynet's army. The one remaining object in the universe is a galaxy-sized mechanical planet whose core is a hypercomputer that acts as Skynet's mainframe. Universe 24 - Saxopolis A universe where everything is a saxophone. Planets are saxophones, cassette tapes are saxophones, dimensional portals are saxophones, and even humans are saxophones (known as "Saxons", who were created when a particulary Creator first heard the word and decided to make a horrible pun in the worst way possible). This universe is suspected to have been made by Boraus to annoy the rest of the creator council. Universe 25 - Voxelverse A universe notable for being made completely out of blocks. It is the universe where SAFF started, and was the home of the majority of the characters prior to the first adventures... This universe is composed of realms, similar to the Olliverse, and each of these realms are grouped up, with the number of grouped realms ranging from a single realm to as many as eight. Universe 26 - Domain Supercluster The name "Domain Supercluster" refers to the 24 galaxies in this universe that humans (or any sentient species, for that matter) have control over; these are currently the only active areas in this universe. At the moment, the civilizations in each of these galaxies have no knowledge of each other's existence. It is the home universe of Alpha and Omega, and is also known as Universe 12681654. Universe 27 - ??? Universe 28 - ??? Universe 29 - ??? Universe 30 - The Valkyrie's Hall A highly chaotic universe under the reign of Helen Sue. The entire goal of this universe is pure, unadulterated fighting and bloodshed for no reason at all, which is, in the eyes of the other creators, considered abominable and wrong. Universe 31 - ??? Universe 32 - ??? Universe 33 - Bosos Bosos is a universe of pure illogicality. If there is something in another universe that is sensical, Bosos will turn it into pure nonsense. It is the home universe of Delirium. Universe 34 - Makros Makros is a universe that many wish to never visit - for it is the home universe of the feared Shadow Council which rules over Universe 4. The entirety of the universe's inhabitants are servants for the Shadow Council, and those whom try to rebel against the council are executed immediately, with broadcasts sent to the rest of the universe. Universe 35 - ??? Universe 36 - ??? Universe 37 - Septem Mundi A universe of seven-world solar systems, where every world is in the habitable zone of their star, more or less. The most notable solar system, the Capital System, consists of a world of grassy plains, a crystalline cavern world, a desert planet, a globe of ice and ruins, a metropolis world, and a mysterious sixth world unknown to most. There was once a seventh world, a forest world full of strange flora, but it was destroyed by ERR. It is the fourth and final universe to not be destroyed by the disaster that consumed the tenth multiverse - but that does not mean it was unaffected. Prior to the main disaster event, the Forest world was consumed, and at the main event, it spread into the universe once more - It was only saved by an Altar on the Metropolis world. Universe 38 - ??? Universe 39 - The Phoenix Realm Universe 40 - ??? Universe 41 - ??? Universe 42 - Algiverse Main article: The Algiverse. Algiverse was a large, although loosely populated universe with one prime explored planet, despite having the technology to expand further. However, a cataclysmic event meant the destruction of nearly everyone in the universe, leaving the survivors to hurriedly flee the universe. The only thing stopping the destruction from spreading further is the combined strength of two people... Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:SAFF Locations